


can you feel it?

by aisu10



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: ??? i guess ????, F/M, Grinding, Handcuffs, Making Out, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Touching, Trapped In A Closet, everyone is fully clothed, no sex again whats UP, this is really hard to tag, valerian keeps his space pants on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: valerian and laureline get trapped in a closet on a mission and have to find a way to pass the time... without losing the space suit.





	can you feel it?

the mission was all going according to plan, until it wasn't. laureline had been undercover, infiltrating a meeting of conspirators with valerian on back-up in full armor, ready to intervene the second his partner found herself in any danger. eventually the bullets started flying and valerian burst in with his suit in impenetrable mode, ready to guard her with his body. he'd backed her into an arms locker for safety but didn't count on getting pushed in as well and bolted inside while their enemies fled. without enough room to build the momentum to break them out (or to do much of anything at all), valerian had resigned to call in reinforcements to free them. and considering those reinforcements are still light-years away in exo-space, it looks like they're going to be trapped here for quite a while.  
  
"i can't believe you got us stuck in a _broom closet,"_ laureline jabs as soon as valerian's finished calling for help on his comm.  
  
"better to be stuck in a _broom closet_ than a _coffin,"_ valerian grumbles back as his helmet dismantles and he restores his suit to its regular function.  
  
said "broom closet" is quite small; laureline would estimate that they hardly have three square feet of space to share between them. valerian takes up more room than her due to his armor, but even in her sleek civilian clothes laureline still finds her body brushing his as they stand facing each other in the claustrophobic space. all they have for light are the little LEDs embedded in the lines of valerian's suit, which cast a warm yellow glow about the space and illuminate her partner's grumpy face (quite handsomely, she might add).  
  
"you're right," laureline replies, pressing herself closer to him so that their bodies are almost flush. she stands on her tiptoes (he's slightly taller than her in and out of his suit, but has a sizeable advantage now that she's not in hers,) and gives him a soft peck on the lips. "thank you."  
  
all valerian's annoyance melts away immediately in the presence of her sincerity and affection -- not to mention the closeness of her body. his lips tingle when she leaves them, and he slips an arm around her back to keep her from going too far, even within the small space. smiling at this, she allows herself to be pulled closer, so that they're actually pressed up to one another. he can't feel much through all his armor, but the solid weight of her against him is enough to excite him. a suggestive grin crawls across his face.  
  
"so... have any ideas to pass the time?"  
  
with a playful smirk of her own digging into her cheek, laureline draws a finger up and down the row of lights along his side, rolling her shoulders in a casual shrug as she does. "i have a few."  
  
valerian's grin stretches just as laureline's is replaced by a pout.  
  
"but none of them can be done in such a small space."  
  
valerian then mirrors her pout in an only slightly exaggerated display of disappointment. laureline responds by smiling smugly again.  
  
"except _one."_  
  
valerian beams widely as if she hadn't just taken him on an emotional rollercoaster of teasing. he can always count on his partner to come through. with barely-contained excitement he tells her,  
  
"i'm all ears."  
  
"well," laureline begins, tapping her finger up the lights that line the right side of his chest, "you'll have to keep your space suit on."  
  
her hand comes to rest right in the center of his chestpiece and once again, he finds himself frowning. he can barely even feel her touching him right now -- her hand is just a dull weight whose warmth he can't even perceive through the thick armor that covers him. for once, he doubts her judgement. brows furrowing in puzzlement, he asks,  
  
"what can i do with my space suit on?"  
  
laureline gives another coy little shrug.  
  
"it's more about what _i..."_ she drawls, walking her fingers up and along the edge of his metal collar, "...can do to _you."_  
  
valerian still looks unconvinced, one eyebrow cocked warily at his partner. but laureline knows what she's doing.  
  
"tell me what you can feel," she instructs him calmly, maintaining steady eye contact with him as she drags an open hand down his torso.  
  
"not much," valerian mumbles as her palm smooths over the thick plates on his chest, the ones meant to protect his heart and lungs from harm. moving down, her fingers bounce over the ridges that separate the bulkier top half of his armored torso from the more form-fitting lower half and pause at the highest point of his stomach, just below his shielded ribcage. the suit here is thinner, made of a tough but flexible padding that he can feel her palm pressing into.  
  
"oh. i can feel that."  
  
"good," laureline says, then promptly slides her hand down his stomach and over his belt to cup him through the suit.  
  
valerian's heart skips underneath his armor. a grin that's half goofy and half seductive crosses his face as he looks down at laureline. "uh, i can _definitely_ feel that."  
  
"i'll make sure you do," laureline teases, removing her hand just to replace it with one of her long legs, tucked neatly in between his.  
  
valerian knows exactly where this is going, and he's already throbbing at the thought.  
  
next thing he knows, laureline has pushed him up against the wall behind him with a loud clang of metal-on-metal and her mouth is assaulting his with kisses. he reciprocates gladly, molding his lips to hers with fervent delight. while their mouths are occupied, laureline presses both her hands flat against his belly, feeling it swell in and out through the suit in time with his breath on her lips. the padding here is thin and tight enough that she can make out the distinct curves of his stomach and feel the material crease and stretch with the movement of his muscles. and though she misses the soft give of his bare flesh, the thought of how it must be _itching_ for her touch is enough for her to keep her resolve.  
  
slowly laureline's hands begin to roam, moving from her partner's stomach over the curves of his hips, where the suit's padding is just as thin. she uses this leverage to pull her own hips closer to his, though valerian notes that his belt and everything else he's wearing prevents him from really feeling her collide with him. his gloved hands tangle in the hair spilling over her shoulders, and laments the fact that he can't feel the smooth silk against his encased fingertips. the soft warmth of her mouth on his is making him crave more direct contact but all he can feel is her dull touch through the outside of his suit, leaving his skin tingling desperately underneath. already this whole endeavor is _maddening,_ and it only gets more so when he feels her hands slide over his ass.  
  
"it's not enough," valerian groans vaguely, already dizzy from her attentions, and laureline tsks against his lips.  
  
"i'll take care of that," she murmurs, and finally grinds her leg into him. with their hips together now it's easy to build friction, and he gasps sharply at the increased stimulation. pleased with his reaction, laureline then tugs him forward and hikes him onto her thigh, almost lifting him off the ground in the process. it's still not direct contact, with her leg now wholly fitted between his and grinding slowly into him with each languid roll of her hips, there's no way he can complain about not feeling anything.  
  
the kissing continues and laureline drags her fingernails up and down the back of his suit, letting them catch in the bands that span his ribcage and digging them into the gap at his lower back where an inch of his undershirt is exposed. despite the armor encasing him she can feel how feverishly warm he is inside it, feel his spine shivering and his pulse throbbing against her thigh, and a thrill of pleasure surges through her. _oh,_ how she _loves_ making him come undone. she pushes harder into him, letting her knee hit the wall behind him as she crashes their hips together, and valerian gives a gasp of pain against her.  
  
"oh, come on, valerian, you're wearing _armor,"_ laureline teases against his lips, but lowers her leg an inch to give him some relief.  
  
"it's not that thick," valerian whimpers, "unless you want me to make it impenetrable again."  
  
"but that would ruin all the fun," laureline responds with a cheeky little pout. valerian must agree, because he doesn't make a move to change his situation.  
  
valerian can't deny now that he's getting plenty of stimulation, but it's still driving him crazy that laureline is pressed against him with all her lovely smooth exposed skin and he can't even _feel it._ he runs his hands down the curve of her spine to her hips, wanting nothing more than to press his bare fingers into the coiled muscles of her back. drawn almost to despair by that longing thought, he raises one hand and asks,  
  
"can i at least take off my _gloves --"_  
  
"no!" laureline scolds, giving his hand a little slap of punishment before grabbing it and guiding it gently to the side of her face as if to apologize. "the gloves stay _on."_  
  
hopelessly he caresses her cheek with his thumb, wishing he could feel the heat of her blushing skin, and she turns to nip at the tip of his finger with a devilish blink. just the light pressure of her teeth through the padding is enough to make him moan. unfortunately she only applies it for a moment before pulling his hand away from her face again with a murmur of, "mmm, on second thought..."  
  
her other hand slides up his thigh to paw at the back of his belt. then, in one quick motion, she steals the retractable cuffs he carries for use on criminals and slaps one end around his upturned wrist. her lips twist smugly.  
  
"i don't think you should be able to use your hands at _all."_  
  
swiftly she snatches his leftover hand from where it rests on her hip and swings it up to meet the other, locking them together before forcing both his arms over his head, where the cuffs magnetize to the wall behind him.  
  
"now what?" he asks, cheeks flushed and mind dizzy with ecstasy as he gazes helplessly down at her. there's nothing he enjoys more than giving up all control to her.  
  
laureline surveys his prone form with satisfaction for a long moment before answering, "you still have a mouth. _use it,"_ and tugging him closer by his wide metal collar.  
  
and use it he does. with increasing urgency valerian meets her lips over and over, desperate to prolong their contact now that he has no other means of obtaining it. but after just a few heartbeats she pulls suddenly away, moving just far enough from him that he can't reach her lips no matter how hard he cranes his neck and strains against his cuffs. she watches him struggle for a moment before ducking below his collar, crouching within the small space so that she can press kisses down the front of his armor, kisses he _wishes_ he could feel against his aching skin. all he can do is hang there helplessly with his arms trapped above his head and his knees shaking while laureline makes her way down his body, spending a little extra time digging her nose and mouth into his stomach to feel him pant against her. from underneath the thin padding she can sense his sweltering heat and make out the surge of his pulse at his core spreading it throughout his body.  
  
valerian is getting increasingly desperate without the means to touch her or himself, simultaneously overstimulated and understimulated and severely craving her direct touch on his body, his mouth, _anything._ he can feel the dull squeeze of her thumbs pressing into his hipbones while she mouths at his belly and the teasing non-contact is driving him absolutely _crazy,_ and he hates that he loves it.  
  
"laureline, _please --"_  
  
finally laureline takes pity on him, standing back up with a smug smile on her lips that valerian _devours_ as soon as she moves close enough. by now he's absolutely _frantic_ and she laughs at the fervency with which he crashes his body into hers, clumsily and animalistically, desperate to maximize their contact through the constricting sleeve of his suit. the fleeting touch of her lips on his is a taunt to the rest of him that can't feel more than a dull smoldering burn through the suit. her thigh is in between his again, slender and bare, and each grind into it sets off sparks in his brain and brings him closer to the sun. if she could only touch his skin right now she'd set him on fire. he collides his hips against hers over and over in a futile attempt to bring them closer and it's crude and beautiful, tender and violent, too much and _not enough,_ not _nearly_ enough --  
  
a deafening crash sounds from outside their little prison, interrupting their rhythm and making them both freeze stock-still aside from the humid huffs of their breaths.  
  
"agents valerian and laureline?" a voice calls.  
  
promptly disentangling their bodies, (much to valerian's trembling dismay,) laureline clears her throat and announces, "we're in here!" with such poise that she leaves her partner wondering how in the universe she can compose herself so fast.  
  
valerian is still panting, spent and nearly delirious, when laureline reaches up to quietly release him from his cuffs and slip them back onto his belt. he lowers his shaking arms to his sides and laureline brushes his sweaty bangs out of his face before giving him one last kiss on the forehead, pulling back with a smug little smile that makes valerian's heart shudder even more than his limbs. a moment later she's tugging him away from the wall he'd been pressed to so that their fellow agents can destroy the lock and thrust open the door to free them.  
  
"have fun in there?" one of their rescuers asks, eyeing valerian's disheveled hair and flushed cheeks.  
  
_"plenty,"_ valerian mutters bitterly. they have _terrible_ timing, as always.  
  
"thank you for letting us out," laureline intercepts cooly, then gives the other agents a hard stare until they disperse and head back to their ship. taking valerian's gloved hand, then, laureline begins to lead him to their own. he's still a little dizzy and a _lot_ turned on, but he follows her eagerly, more than ready to get back on the intruder and out of his spacesuit. he’s going to need one hell of a cold shower after this.  
  
"major valerian, would you like me to regulate your hormones again?" asks the chipper voice of their AI the moment they step onboard.  
  
valerian looks mortified. _"no,_ alex."  
  
laureline can barely suppress her mirthful giggle. 


End file.
